1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a lyophilized protein formulation. In particular, it relates to a stable lyophilized protein formulation which can be reconstituted with a diluent to generate a stable reconstituted formulation suitable for subcutaneous administration.
2. Description of Related Disclosures
In the past ten years, advances in biotechnology have made it possible to produce a variety of proteins for pharmaceutical applications using recombinant DNA techniques. Because proteins are larger and more complex than traditional organic and inorganic drugs (i.e. possessing multiple functional groups in addition to complex three-dimensional structures), the formulation of such proteins poses special problems. For a protein to remain biologically active, a formulation must preserve intact the conformational integrity of at least a core sequence of the protein's amino acids while at the same time protecting the protein's multiple functional groups from degradation. Degradation pathways for proteins can involve chemical instability (i.e. any process which involves modification of the protein by bond formation or cleavage resulting in a new chemical entity) or physical instability (i.e. changes in the higher order structure of the protein). Chemical instability can result from deamidation, racemization, hydrolysis, oxidation, beta elimination or disulfide exchange. Physical instability can result from denaturation, aggregation, precipitation or adsorption, for example. The three most common protein degradation pathways are protein aggregation, deamidation and oxidation. Cleland et al. Critical Reviews in Therapeutic Drug Carrier Systems 10(4): 307-377 (1993).
Freeze-drying is a commonly employed technique for preserving proteins which serves to remove water from the protein preparation of interest. Freeze-drying, or lyophilization, is a process by which the material to be dried is first frozen and then the ice or frozen solvent is removed by sublimation in a vacuum environment. An excipient may be included in pre-lyophilized formulations to enhance stability during the freeze-drying process and/or to improve stability of the lyophilized product upon storage. Pikal, M. Biopharm. 3(9)26-30 (1990) and Arakawa et al. Pharm. Res. 8(3):285-291 (1991).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lyophilized protein formulation which is stable upon storage and delivery. It is a further object to provide a stable reconstituted protein formulation which is suitable for subcutaneous administration. In certain embodiments, it is an object to provide a multi-use formulation which is stable for at least the time over which it will be administered to a patient.